


Miracles

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [29]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, OC shipping - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by @oblivionscribe (OblivionScribe) on Tumblr: You came back.</p><p>Erin Trevelyan belongs to her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OblivionScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionScribe/gifts).



Erin had stood up on the battlements, watching the sky with bated breath from the moment Lupa had disappeared from view. He had witnessed the Breach closing -  _for good this time -_ and had heard the resounding boom that came with it.

But while the other denizens of Skyhold had begun to celebrate, Erin had begun to mourn.

He didn’t want to kid himself. Lupa was good, he knew, but not  _that_  good. This was an ancient Magister and one of the original darkspawn that she was facing off against, and the amount of power it would take for her to be able to close that… 

The best he expected was to see her carried hack on a tower shield, and that was only if there was anything recognizable left to be carried. 

He rubbed the finger where his old silver band used to sit with his thumb as he stared into the depths of his tankard. He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting at the bar, or how many drinks he’d had.  _Not enough_ , he answered himself when he thought about it. He still felt far too sober. 

He stayed there, until word started sweeping through the tavern that her inner circle had been spotted on the path back to Skyhold. Finally he got up from the bar, nodded gravely to her father, and followed the crowd down into the training yard, where they lined the path towards the steps up to the Keep. 

He almost didn’t believe his eyes when they broke through the gate and the cheering started. His knees started to shake, and he wondered at how his relief didn’t drive him to his knees. 

_You came back._

There she was, at the head of the group: shoulders squared, eyes bright and alive, her flaming hair setting her apart from the rest of her party. 

And then she turned, their gazes locking. She smiled widely at him, and he choked out a relieved laugh, tears building in his eyes. 

 _You came back._  

_Nothing will ever take you from me again._


End file.
